El Amanecer de una Nueva Era
by R35U5
Summary: Una serie de nuevas aventuras de los titanes narradas por ellos mismos dando su propia manera de ver las cosas


Hola en este Fic darán cuenta de que he cambiado varios de los orígenes de los TT lo hice para agregar otros personajes y mas historias de trasfondo en cada personaje espero que lo disfruten

Cuando fue que encontré amigos tan increíbles no solo pateamos traseros de villanos si no que es muy divertido hacerlo a su lado me alegra ser un Titán - pensaba un miembro de este peculiar equipo- y a pesar de sufrir un accidente en el cual casi pierdo la vida, se puede decir que sin ese accidente no hubiese podido vivir las experiencias que ahora vivo junto a sus amigos, amigos por los que el daría mi propia vida.

Claro que al principio no fue así antes rechazaba todo contacto con las demás personas debido mi aspecto robotico o al menos la mitad de su cuerpo el cual le fue implantado para salvar su vida, mi padre Robert Stone, y mi mejor amigo Azaak fueron quienes diseñaron el cuerpo robotico en el que vivo, mi padre perdió su vida para poder salvar la mía, créanme que ahora se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Azaak fue quien elaboro completamente mi cuerpo de cyborg, además de la cirugía que me salvo la vida, no recuerdo como lo conocí y sinceramente no me importa, casi de inmediato nos hicimos grandes amigos, a pesar de ser algo diferentes ya que yo en esa época era un atleta y el era una especie de mecánico inventor que vivía en el taller de automóviles por mas extraño que suene así es… o era el ya que después de la cirugía nunca lo volvía ver solo tengo una nota de despedía que dejo

Y decía en resumen…" Vic me gustaría poder decirte como puedes utilizar tu nuevo cuerpo, pero es obvio que no necesitaras ayuda eres la persona mas decidida a superarte y para muestra solo te recuerdo tu frase de "No me rendiré yo puedo dar el 110", en fin eso no va al caso, solo quiero advertirte que será mejor que salgas rápido del quirófano que nos dio tu padre para la operación y debo decir que llamamos mucho la atención con tu operación, la verdad a mi no me importa pero tu padre me pidió que lo hiciera con discreción y eso hice pero no se como se filtro información de tu condición y llego a los reporteros cosa que no me fue difícil solucionar solo digamos que los puse a dormir con suficiente sedante para que estuviesen dormidos 1 semana, no obstante tu padre es alguien admirable sabia que no solo reporteros si no que el propio ejercito de nuestro país podría tratar de usarte para experimentos y cosas así y a además de que podrían buscarme a mi porque yo fui quien hizo la cirugía, pero amigo no te preocupes no hay planos no habrá mas como tu lo hice para salvar tu vida nada mas tu serás libre de decidir tu destino, pero como podrás darte cuenta se acaba el tiempo si acaso lo necesitas tu sabrás como "repararte" es una expresión nada serio, te deseo lo mejor amigo ya que a pesar de que solo tenemos 18 años de edad ya hemos vivido suficientes cosas, en fin por si acaso te dejare nuevo mi nombre es Baal, ya que nunca mas podré ser Azaak espero volver a verte amigo, sinceramente lo deseo… adiós

Claro que decía más palabras esa carta y todas sinceras muestras de amistad, y de comprensión, pero de una despedida sin duda es raro sus últimas palabras fueron tristes y la tristeza nunca estaba en el a pesar de que el fue huérfano padre, además siempre estaba haciendo locuras como si de verdad le faltase un tornillo, que habrá sido de ti amigo.

ChicoBestia-viejo que te pasa estas demasiado serio-me dijo- si sigues así quedaras igual que raven

Claro que eso no le causo gracia a nuestra amiga, pero me divierte ver sus escenas que hacen obvio su "amor" a pesar de que ninguno lo quiere admitir, que tontos pero bestita tubo razón en algo me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, acaso podrá ser alguna especie de señal que me dice que me volveré a reunir con el, pff esas cosas se las dejare a raven ella es la mística del grupo, además hemos estado prácticamente inactivos esta semana a excepción de esa pandilla que tenia armas de tecnología muy avanzada pero pobres diablos no sabían como usarlas.

Pero el buen robin ya esta en el caso y su asistente forzada en el caso starfire se encuentran investigando la ciudad, para encontrar a este nuevo traficante el al principio quería hacerlo solo pero la chica tamaraniana a pesar de ser muy ingenua y tierna tiene un carácter fuerte aunque ella prefiere no mostrarlo prefiere ver el lado positivo de todo quizá fue por algo que le paso en fin el caso es que ella no acepto el no de robin y el bastante rojo acepto su decisión

Son muy obvios los dos ellos si de verdad se quieren y lo demuestran a veces mas sin embargo algo impide que su relación funcione quizá sea el pasado de robin… o el de starfire, pero cuando se decidan a dar un paso adelante lograran ser felices lo se… mírenme ahora yo soy quien casi nunca contemplo las estrellas, pero de repente me invade la nostalgia

La torre esta como siempre desordenada, pero al menos se donde esta el control remoto… o eso creo -¿que diablos es eso?- lo digo en voz alta de repente parece como si viese todo en cámara lenta, veo pasar a un extraño con una mascara aun mas extraña pasando con una mochila jet enfrente de la ventana y por un instante podría jurar que el me miro directamente a mi

Titanes vamos tenemos una misión-ellos se sorprenden pero reaccionan como lo que somos un equipo de héroes dispuestos a luchar contra las amenazas

Raven-que es lo que pasa-me pregunta, rápidamente subiendo al auto T

Te lo diré en cuanto este aquí cbestia- espero que sea solo una falsa alarma porque la dirección que tomo ese tipo es muy seria estaba dirigiéndose a LuthorCorp y sabemos que el no es ninguna blanca paloma como quiere hacernos creer a todos

Cbestia-estoy listo viejo-que raro el es el mas rápido y raven es la ultima pero ahora fue al revés, ¡un problema a la vez Cyborg concéntrate! Me dije mi mismo mientras les explico la misión

Escuchen logre ver la trayectoria de quien al parecer es un asaltante, pero esta muy bien equipado y o es muy inteligente para saber lo que hace o solo es un idito que cree que robarle a Luthor es algo seguro

Raven-entonces crees que podremos evitar que muera o que cause daños, por los cuales Luthor seguramente nos culpara –

La verdad espero evitar ambas pero no sabemos la capacidad de ese tipo y lo que quiera pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que esto representa grandes problemas, asi que sera mejor reunir al equipo

Cbestia- nosotros podremos ya hemos hecho equipo muchas veces, y no queremos interrumpir la "cita" de esos dos tórtolos

Puedo ver que raven sonríe un poco por ese comentario quizá ya no teme de sus poderes o que simplemente mejoro su sentido del humor, en fin –les daré un aviso de todas maneras-activo el transmisor de mi brazo –robin si tu y star no están muy ocupados investigaremos un caso cerca de Luthorcorp- que raro no hay respuesta y de pronto se rompe la comunicación, quizá estén ocupados ellos mismos

Llegamos y la entrada es todo menos agradable, el tipo sabe lo que hace y cuenta con armas de alta tecnología, desactivo las alarmas e incluso las alarmas secundarias y sensores de movimiento el resto solo lo destruyo con una arma muy poderosa o sus poderes eso pronto lo sabremos-vamos en silencio-les digo a los demás raven es quien cuida nuestra espalda y cbestia se transforma en un sabueso para captar algún olor y dice que va en una sola dirección y no dejo nada para cubrir entrada al lugar

Seguimos avanzando y podemos ver que hay demasiadas explosiones pero ninguna de ellas causo un sonido que las delatase, es muy raro, ahora solo falta el cuarto de archivos en el cual logramos ver al intruso buscando tranquilamente unos archivos a pesar de que estamos frente a el, parece que no quiere tomarnos en cuenta, que tipo mas raro a pesar de usar botas de tipo militar y una camiseta negra con una estrella blanca en el brazo y la mascara extraña que parece como las mascaras ceremoniales aztecas pero es mas extraña aun, y su peinado es demasiado extraño pues parece que no hace tal cosa desde hace varios años

En cuanto a armas solo veo 2 pistolas de mediano tamaño que porta a los costados de sus piernas, un guante metálico que parece que además de poseer un cañón pose una computadora, y su mochila que aparentemente es transformable, genial pelearemos con alguien que posee conocimientos tecnológicos

¡Detente ahí! Será mejor que no te muevas viejo- ni siquiera nos mira solo nos arroja una granada que raven detiene con sus poderes y cbestia se transforma en un león para intentar intimidarlo, el levanta la mirada pero no a nosotros si no a los archivos, y coloca otro explosivo

Disculpen por ignorarlos-nos responde dirigiéndonos la mirada pero algo al verme lo perturba como si ya supiese quien soy y después sigue hablando-que raro creí que con esa granada tendrían – después suena un leve conteo que termina haciendo que los archivos del "buen Lex Luthor" se pierdan aparentemente para siempre

Raven-que es lo que quieres aquí-como siempre directa, me agrada mucho su estilo

Cbestia-si aparentemente eres solo uno contra 3 Titanes los cuales nos hemos enfrentado a tipos como tu y no son reto-le dijo muy confiado

¿????-jeje no lo dudo "verde" pero ya destruí los archivos de Luthor y eso lo detendrá al menos por 2 años, no tengo intenciones de pelear así que, solo déjenme ir y nunca nos volveremos a ver que les parece?

No bromees y de inmediato disparo con mi cañón sonico para noquearlo de un solo golpe, el solo utiliza un escudo de energía para bloquearlo, después toma una de sus armas y comienza a disparar, raven levanta un escudo de energía para protegernos, pero puedo ver que con su segunda arma dispara a las ventanas haciéndose una salida rápida, activa su jet pack y se va por la "salida" que el creo todos vamos listos a seguirlo, pero aun continua disparándonos mientras se lanza de espaldas hacia el aparente vació y aparentemente tiene mucha practica en volar de espaldas disparando a sus perseguidores, raven crea una plataforma de energía, la cual nos lleva tras el, es demasiado rápido pronto saldrá de mi alcance de disparo y ni raven ni cbestia pueden igualar su velocidad

Pero es derribado por alguien y el aparentemente nunca espero un ataque además el nuestro claro, el hace una maniobra de aterrizaje de emergencia para no morir en el impacto pero lo hace caer bastante duro en un tejado que esta algunos metros delante de nosotros aparentemente de donde vino el disparo

Nos acercamos a el dicho tejado y ahora puedo ver porque robin y starfire estaban ocupados estaban peleando con una chica la cual derribo al asaltante a pesar de estar peleando con robin en iguales condiciones … no parece que solo juega con robin , hay algo familiar con su traje es como si quisiera imitar al de Slade

Continuara … 

Espero recibir algunos reviews adios y gracias por leer


End file.
